The Power Of a Warrior Turned Yoma
by Drexal15
Summary: You know How Yoma are made from weak willed people, what happens if a warrior was turned into one?


Now before I begin the story I want to complain to the people who made claymore.

Why is it that yoma never have a very serious power level?

If claymores are created by inserting yoma pieces into people, than why are yoma so weak when it comes to power levels.

Yoma themselves are humans injected with the dragon-kin pieces so why are they weak?

I mean that no yoma could touch the main characters later in the series so what is with that?

I believe this is because of 3 reasons.

they do is try to eat, they don't train or try to get stronger.

of the people they turn into yoma were normal people with very Little self mastery, I have not heard of a case where a mighty warrior was turned into one.

average life expectancy of one is pretty low considering they always enter villages to eat people and get killed by claymores.

I know that Yoma's cell degenerate as they age, but since the creatures can grow new ones (them being shape shifters) they should be able to find some way to stop it!

If anyone of you has an argument just pm me and if you do not like this story, stop reading.

I do not own claymore the manga or anime (yes I have watched/read them both) but if they decide to take the idea of my fic then its alright with me.

Okay here is the first chapter, hope you enjoy it.

...

Fred Archive woke up, The man lay on the ground very confused. "I'm alive?" He said questioningly. "Yes, I'm Alive!" Fred shouted and used his hands to jump up.

The first thing he realized was wrong was the fact that he shot ten feet into the air. Landing on his feet the man felt little impact as he hit the ground. Opening his eyes Fred looked around and found himself in a grassy clearing surrounded by trees. Wait he thought I had a hole in my chest. Looking down at his body the yoma was joyed to find that there was hole, that joy turned into horror as he continued to stare.

His body was now a dark brownish colour. Stepping in a circle Fred looked at his clawed hands and feet. He looked over his body and dropped to his knees. A smell hit his noes and released something inside the yoma, The conscious part of his find fainted and the animal part took over.

When Fred awoke next he was standing in a field drenched in blood. Looking around the man was on the verge of panicking. Looking down Fred saw the corpses of his men. He beheld pieces of arms and legs that had made up his elite force. Lifting up his hand the yoma saw that entrails were still in it. With an unconscious decision the hand moved up to his mouth. Right before the guts entered the mouth his mind jerked back full control from his bodies desires.

"I am Fred Archive man not some mindless beast!" With that shout the Yoma flung away the entrails and started to change as he remembered his demise.

...

The mercenary group Bandits Bane marched in formation. The 34 man group marched through a field. They were returning back to the holy city of Robona after a successful extermination. A group of 60 bandits had been terrorizing prairie towns . Now they were not. The heavily armed and armored mercenaries leader was Fred Maconhower who had 543 confirmed kills from various battles.

The men thought that nothing short of a force of one hundred men armed men could take them down, so they were completely careless on their return trip. They were completely wrong.

The thirty year old commander walked in the centre of his men congratulating them for the previous battle, they had not lost a man. The force was travelling through a grassy field when the attacked happened.

Several roars appeared through the air and men started dying. Yoma ran out from the tall grass and went through though the soldiers murdering the surprised men with their brutal claws.

Fred shouted orders to get in large groups and use spears. A single yoma ran towards the commander with a roar, intent on devouring him.

With a roar of his own the professional warrior charged forward and surprised the beast. Sinking the blade of his two handed crescent axe into the head of the yoma he quickly dispatched it.

The small groups of men tried to defend themselves from the yoma but met with little success. Yoma tore into them biting clawing and kicking. The elite group of mercenaries formed a circle and closed around a yoma that threw itself into them. The yoma died, its spine severed and head half cut off.

The soldiers died as the other yoma ripped them to shreds as their backs were turned.

Out of the 34 men that were in the troupe only 5 were still alive. 4 of them ran for their lives but the last fought.

Fred looked at the 4 yoma that were standing in front of him and frowned. He threw of his scale mail; he knew that it would be useless here, looking at the ground he saw something valuable. Fred took a stance and waited.

The first yoma rushed at him and stabbed. When its hand hit air the yoma was confused. The axe that cleaved in the back of its skull ended the confusion. Ending his jump the mercenary grabbed the crossbow on the ground and went to a kneeling position. Fred fired it at the second yoma as it charged. The bolt went into its forehead killing it instantly.

The third yoma charged as the second fell and tried to stab its opponent. The man danced back from the yoma and spun grabbing and pulling out the axe just in time to receive an arm in the right side of his chest. The yoma did not expect any fight after the wound. It did not expect that the humans momentum would continue. The axe buried itself into the head of the yoma The man dropped to the ground on his knee beside the fresh yoma corpse.

Fred felt himself being picked up by the last yoma he saw it lick its lips. The thing spoke with a deep crackling voice.

"**Now you die"**

The yoma believed that its victory was near. He brought the man up to his chest and threw its head back while opening opening its mouth as wide as it could.

Fred saw his chance and his head snapped forward. Te yoma coughed and stumbled back, its knee received a kick from the human breaking it. As the yoma fell Fred took his dirk and stuck its blade into the head of the yoma. He rolled off the now dead yoma and spit out its purple flesh and blood. This was followed by his own his own red blood. After that the man fell into unconsciousness from the hole in his chest.

...

Unknown to Fred an agent of the organization had watched the fight and was impressed. He decided that it would be a shame for such a strong warrior to die. So he conducted an experiment, Fred Maconhower was injected with a sliver of dragon-kin matter on the field and his body was moved into a nearby clearing.

Fred felt his body change as he thought of his previous one. He opened his eyes again to find that his form was human again. The commander went around the field and closed the eyes of his men. Taking the clothes of one of the more undamaged soldiers Fred put them on as well as the scale mail. After saying a prayer to the departed Fred Gathered his Crescent shaped family heirloom. And took out his a flint and steel. He ran as the fire engulfed the field. Fred knew that he was dangerous in his current condition and made a promise to himself.

He would never let himself become a mindless animal.

With that Fred decided to isolate himself from humans until he could fully control himself. He sprinted toward the mountains in the distance and roared out into the night.

...

"Well that was certainly not what I expected" said the man in black.

...

Fred ran straight to the mountain and was not surprised when he got to it within the sunrise. Since Fred had run, he had self diagnosed his body and found himself different. The man had discovered that all his senses were well enhanced, as well as that he now had superhuman physical abilities. He was stronger, faster, and could sense auras of things. Fred felt a strong presence two mountains to his left and several smaller ones all over the mountain.

As the man looked at the mountainside he chanted a mantra that would be repeated thousands of times.

"I am Fred Archive man and controller of my mind and body"

...

Time-skip 3 months later.

Fred dodged the claw of another yoma. and smiled. The beast swung its elongated arm wildly with superhuman speed, To Fred it looked like his enemy was moving in slow motion. With a punch to the face, Fred sent the Yoma flying into the mountainside. Jumping Fred landed near the yoma and upholstered his axe. The yoma looked up in terror as the axe swung down. A head was flung into the small mountain village and landed next to three others.

The mayor of the town looked in fascination at the monster heads that were sitting in the town square. "well he said as the third head joined the rest, "I guess the good lord has decided to bless our village."

...

Time-skip, 3 months after the last time-skip.

Fred smiled as the last monster on the mountain met its fate. With a spin he backhanded the freshly decapitated head off the peak of the mountain and into the village centre. Fred jumped up to the top of one of the protruding rocks and surveyed the village. Fred thought about his progress in training.

When Fred had first started training he had been surprised how strong he was. Fred had done his best to get a good level of training. Instead of lifting weights, Fred had lifted giant boulders. Instead of running around small tracks, Fred had sprinted up the mountain.

.

The man had used hunting the yoma as a way to train his senses, Fred had learned that the other yoma could sense him just as well he could sense them. So head learned to hide his auras by folding it into himself. Fred had used the last six months to train himself mentally and physically. He had mastered his body to the point where he could partially transform any part of his body. Fred had used will training to gain a resistance to his urges.

His physical training had gone even better than expected. Fred Archive realized had found that his new body had a limitless ability to adapt and grow. Now Fred felt complete confidence in himself. He believed that he could beat anything he came knew that this part of his training was as complete as it could get.

Now, thought Fred I am ready to take on that large power signature. Steeling himself Fred opened his senses and headed towards the large power he felt in a valley. Said Large Power felt a shiver going down its spider-like back.

With a quick check to make sure his axe was secure and his Yoki signature hidden Fred began running. As he passed a small river he felt a faint hunger. Stopping Sniffing loudly the man pinpointed the scent of a nearby dear. Marking that location for after the fight Fred bounded off again. With a powerful jump Fred landed on top of a rocky outcropping.

Jumping down to the ground Fred walked into the rocky valley and tried to pinpoint the large signature he had felt. Looking left right and down Fred extended his senses and still couldn't find the being. Sighing, Fred realized that it was hiding, he had looked everywhere on the valley.

"Crap" With a curse Fred threw himself to his left and rolled into a small patch of grass. Rolling up he glanced at the giant spider-like being whose legs were stabbing into the ground where he had just been.

Pulling out his jet black axe Fred Shifted his eyes. Instantly The mans eyes turned from a deep brown into a golden black.

"So you are the on who has been killing the yoma." It was a statement not a question. Fred looked at the spider thing that spoke with a semi-normal voice and did not reply. "I did not think that they made male claymores anymore" said the spider. "Claymore?" replied Fred, he did not know what exactly claymores were.

"No your not a claymore" replied the spider as it turned its body towards Fred. "That means you are either another awakened being or a regular Yoma"

Fred took a stance and waited for the awakened being to make its move. The spider jumped at Fred and tried to skewer him with one of its many legs. Fred simply moved forward and swung. 3 legs fell off the spider. The awakened being landed on its legs upside down and shot finger tendrils at Fred. Jumping he easily arched over the spikes and came down slashing. The awakened being sprung away but still had half a leg shaved off.

"Dammit use your awakened form screamed the spider in a rage." Fred simply laughed.

Running at Fred the awakened being tried to stab him again. Fred dodged in between the stabbing armlegs while parrying with his axe. The flurry of blows that came out of it chopped off the spiders remaining legs. As the limbless awakened being hit the ground it wondered why this was happening. Fred stepped forward and released his full Yoki. While keeping his form human. This caused several things to happen. First The organization felt it. The abyssal ones felt it next and Clare with the other claymores in the group felt it.

Organization reaction. Well the team we sent will be killed Oh well now time to eat some cake which is totally not a lie, We have to track whatever this thing is and stop it from getting stronger.

Rifuls reaction. "We have to get our hand on whatever is emitting that aura Dauf"

Iselys reaction. "I don't care what that is as long as it does not interfere with my plans"

Lucielas reaction. (No one cares, she will be dead soon)

The main casts reaction (they are just at the part where they are resting in the cave, in the manga)

Oh god why did they send us after this thing!

The spider-thing awakened being.

"please don't kill me lord, I did not do anything wrong"

Fred looked at the awakened being and raised his axe.

Frantic the awakened being pleaded.

"I have not killed anybody in the village, you can check lord there are no bones."

Fred lowered his axe as he thought about his own situation, would he like be spared in a similar situation? Yes he would.

Looking down onto the injured being Fred sighed and holstered his axe. "you are free to go" he heard the thanks and decided to add something.

"If you ever harm an innocent person I will find you then eat you" Emphasizing the eat part Fred shifted his mouth and teeth.

Turning around Fred left the mountain and decided to go to the holy city, He needed to check up on his contacts, this time he had a different quarry in mind than bandits. Who know he thought maybe the other half my mercenary group rebuilt itself.

With that he went into a sprint and went towards his home city.

...

Now just to clear things up.

When the claymores get to the village instead of fighting yoma in a deserted place (like the manga) they are met by villagers and a pyramid of yoma heads.

Before these event though everything canon happened including the fight in the holy city.


End file.
